A Very Bunny Christmas
by HumanKyt3
Summary: Butters decides to help out Kenny when Kenny doesn't get to the toy store in time. . . Bunny Butters/Kenny  in the end


**If you haven't noticed, I switch sometimes between the boys being aware of Kenny's deaths and them having no clue, like in the Mysterion episodes. Although I like it when only Butters knows, which is how I wrote one of my fanfics that sitting in a file on my computer (which I'm debating on whether to put on here or not, If you think I should post it, please review). Anyway I wrote this for Christmas which recently passed and I'm sorry for missing it but better late than never right? Anyway merry Christmas everyone and happy new year!**

I couldn't help the pang that went through me when I saw Kenny working at Tweeks Coffee. I knew his shift ended over an hour ago, he was my best friend now, he told me everything. Like how he was trying his hardest to work up enough money to buy his little sister a new doll she'd been wanting. And how the doll was so much money he couldn't even imagine being able to get it. I stopped and peered through the window, feeling not only the pang, but also the butterflies that danced in my belly. How many years had I been in love with Kenny McCormick? I couldn't even tell anymore. I walked in, deciding to get a Christmas-y latte.

Kenny looked up at me with brilliant blue eyes "Oh, hey Butters! What can I do for you?"

I grinned at him "I'll have one latte please," I pointed to the one on the menu board hanging above him. God knows how many times the damn thing has killed him.

He laughed at me "Sure," I watched him walk around and do his coffee making thing. I began thinking thoughts of how amazing he looked in his uniform. Was that sinful? I can't be sinful or else I'll get grounded, and my parents didn't care if it was Christmas eve, they'd still do it.

"Here you go, that'll be three eighty seven," He said, thrusting the cup into my hands. Our fingers brushed against each other and I had to look down to make sure he didn't see my blush. Wait, was there a blush on his face?

'No, don't be silly' I told myself as I reached down and grabbed my wallet and pulled out the money.. Then I grabbed a ten and stuffed it in the tip jar.

"Butters you're the fucking best," Kenny said, hugging me over the counter.

My face was burning now, so I decided to maybe stretch this a bit farther "No, I'd be the best if I did this," I pulled out a twenty dollar bill and shoved that into the jar as well.

Kenny gaped, and then grabbed my face and, I swear I'm not lying here, Kissed my cheek.

I probably looked like a fire truck right now "Oh gee whiz Kenny!"

"No homo," he smiled and grabbed all the tips from the jar, "Sweet! I think I have enough here! I'm going to go buy the doll right now, thanks Butters!"

I told him it was no problem as he raced out the door toward the toy store. I knew Karen would be happy. She never imagined getting the doll and the only thing she really hoped for was for me and Kenny to get together.

"Kenny's bi, and I think he likes you. I know I'm only ten but trust me," She told me one time I spent the night over Kenny's house.

I had blushed then. She knew about my liking (Okay it was more like an unhealthy obsession) for her brother and she said I was a billion times better than his one night stands.

I walked out and decided to walk around the festive town. Everywhere I looked, evergreens were decorated, lights were hung up, and people were laughing and singing about how Christmas was only a day away, I couldn't help but think of my plan, the one that I'd been thinking of since Kenny had told me about his idea.

I shoved my hands in my pocket and forced myself to continue on in the freezing snow. It was probably forty minutes later that I reached the toy store, seeing a distressed Kenny pacing around it. I ran to him.

"Hey ken, what's up?" I asked, trying to stop his pacing with a hand on the shoulder.

"Nothing much buttercup," he paused "No homo,"

I laughed "I know, but what's wrong?"

He made a noise that sounded like a half sigh half groan "They don't have the toy in stock, they ran out, what the hell am I going to do?"

I made myself frown, even though inwardly I was smiling "That stinks,"

"Yeah, it does, I don't want to disappoint Karen," He ran fingers through his hair. I felt bad for him. His whole life was devoted to his little sister, making sure she was happy, fed, clean.

"Come on, you better get home," I led him home, seeing he was too upset to see straight.

"Thanks butters," he said to me. Sighing, he walked into his with a slam of the door that I thought would break the wood.

I ran home and grabbed a package. Finding a sticker, I wrote "To Karen From Kenny," on it and slapped it onto the package. Then I grabbed the other package and decided to go to sleep for a short while, seeing that it was only 10:00.

I woke up at 3 in the morning 'I gotta get going!'

Running out of the house with the packages, I headed in the direction of Kenny's house. When I got there, 30 minutes later, I saw that the windows were unlocked. I slid through one and headed over to the potted plant with string wrapped around it and a paper star on to that I guess was the McCormick's version of a Christmas tree.

I slid the present under the plant and was about to head out when I saw a beam of light in my eyes.

Suddenly a fist in my stomach forced m down on the ground. They pinned me roughly "What do you want here asshole?" A deathly voice asked me. But I recognized it.

"Kenny," I wheezed out "It's me! Butters!" he got off of me and held out a hand to help me up and sat us both on the couch.

"Butters! Why the hell are you breaking into my house?" He asked.

I grumbled, seeing my plan vanish before my eyes "I wasn't sure you'd be able to get enough money to get the doll in time, so just in case I brought it. Seeing tonight that I was right, I was going to sneak this under the tree and say it's from you. But now you know so my plans ruined,"

"Really? That was nice of you. You didn't have to do that. Here, let me pay you back-" He started reaching for his ratty pocket of his torn hoodie but I interrupted.

"No, keep it, I did this for you. Also I got you a present," I handed him the rectangular box with the little heart shaped Christmassy decorations. He gave me a look.

I blushed, yet again "Uh, it was all we h-had," I stuttered.

He carefully unwrapped it and gasped when he saw it. "A-a new hoodie. You actually bought me a new hoodie. And it's even orange, just like this one but better and warmer," He looked down toward me, a hearty expression in his eyes "You remembered,"

I grinned "of course I did Kenny,"

I suddenly flashed back to a few months ago.

_"Dude, this hoodie is falling apart; I think I need a new one soon." Kenny had said during lunch._

_Cartman butted in "Dude, you're such a little bitch, stop whining,"_

_Of course Kyle had to jump in "Leave Kenny alone, you know he can't afford one,"_

_"Yeah, Kenny don't listen to Eric, he's just being a meanie," I told him, patting his back in comfort._

_Cartman snorted "Shut up fag, we all know you like Kenny so just go fuck him you butt pirate,"_

_Then another battle between Kyle and Cartman erupted but I wasn't listening. An idea began to spring into my head. . ._

"Thank you Butters, you have no idea what this means to me-" Suddenly he blushed.

I was confused "What?" He pointed up

Mistletoe. So they couldn't afford a tree but they could afford a damn mistletoe?

I was about to protest and say he didn't have to but suddenly he grabbed my cheeks and pulled me in. Our lips met and his soft mouth pressed passionately against my own. I heard myself moan and melt against him. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me onto him. I planted my arms on either side of his head and made sure every curve of my body was against him. We continued for a few more magical moments and then I had to pull away to breathe.

While I was trying to get my breathing back to normal, he still had his hands on my waist, holding me against him.

"No homo?" I asked.

He shook his head and pressed me even closer to him "Total homo. Butters I love you,"

My eyes teared up "I love you too Kenny,"

But what we didn't know was Karen was around the corner, watching us.

"Santa_ **is**_ real! Wherever you are thank you. You gave me so much more than a doll," Grinning bigger than she had in a long time, she went back to bed, ready to pretend she knew nothing and thank Kenny for the doll she knew his boyfriend had given him to give to her.


End file.
